1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the wet-treatment of items of laundry with the items of laundry being washed in a washing device and at least water being removed in at least one downstream water removal device, with the items of laundry being at least washed optionally rinsed in successive treatment zones, or with the items of laundry being at least washed in successive treatment zones and the items of laundry being rinsed after washing operation and to an apparatus for the wet-treatment of items of laundry, or for wet treatment of items of laundry in a tunnel-type washing machine.
2. Related Art
Liquids are used for the wet-treatment of laundry, in particular for washing and rinsing items of laundry, with said liquids substantially being fresh water in the case of rinsing. The rinse result is also dependent on the quantity of fresh water used. However, for environmental reasons, it is desirable to reduce the fresh-water requirement as far as possible.
So-called tunnel-type washing machines comprising an elongate drum which can be driven in rotation and in which successive chambers are formed have proven advantageous for washing and rinsing items of laundry. In known tunnel-type washing machines, at least three zones, namely a prewash zone, a main-wash zone and a rinse zone, are arranged in series. A counter-current of free liquor is required in the rinse zone, and for this reason additional outer chambers have to be associated with the drum. As a result, the known tunnel-type washing machines have a relatively complicated structure, and so tunnel-type washing machines are used only where large amounts of laundry are to be handled. On account of the at least three successive zones, the drum has to have a relatively long length, as a result of which the known tunnel-type washing machines take up a great deal of space in the laundry facility.